Do I Have To Say The Words? Prolouge
by amburnikole
Summary: ok its pg13 so far....dunno if it'll change. This is a new angle Im trying. Its Jareth/Sarah. I wrote more of a summary about it in a paragraph in the beginning of the story


**ok. This story is a bit diffrent for me. Im trying for**   
**a diffrent angle of sorts. In this story Im using a**   
**Motet. Thats a Medieval song of love. I found some**   
**little background info to help understanding be**   
**easier.**

**"The multitextual motets of the 14th Century seem very**   
**strange to modern ears, but in that time it made sense**   
**to create polyphony by layering one verse of a**   
**monophonic song on top of another to produce harmony.**   
**The whole idea of courtly love was for the lover to**   
** present himself as a loyal servant to his lady. If he**   
**obeyed her every wish and loyally kept secret their**   
**connection, after a long period of trial she might**   
**legitimately take pity on him and console him with**   
** love-making. However, if she postponed this healing**   
**consolation too long, he might die. Note how in the**   
**Motetus the poet says that all his good qualities come**   
**from loving her."**   
**If any of this story gets weird or confusing let me**   
**know. Im not totally sure where its going but I have a**   
**good idea. Also in the end Ill be using a song from**   
**Mr.MIster. I hope it all works out. Now, to the story.**

**Standard Disclaimer applies....I dont own anything**   
**except the idea.The title belongs to Bryan Adams since**   
**it is a title of one of his songs.**

**Do I Have to Say the Words?**   
**by: Empress Sarah**

**Motetus:**   
**Dame, je sui cilz qui vueil endurer**   
** Vostre voloir, tant com porray durer:**   
** Mais ne cuit pas que longuement l'endure**   
** Sans mort avoir, quant vous m'estes si dure**   
** Que vous volés qu'ensus de vous me traie,**   
** Sans plus veioir la tres grant biauté**   
**veraie**   
** De vo gent corps, qui tant a de valour**   
** Que vous estes des bonnes la millour.**   
** Las! einssi ay de ma mort exemplaire,**   
** Mais la doleur qu'il me me convendra traire**   
** Douce seroit, se un tel espoir avoie**   
** Qu'avant ma mort par vo gré vous revoie.**   
** Dame, et se ja mes cuers riens entreprent**   
** Dont mes corps ait honneur n'avancement,**   
** De vous venra, com lonteins que vos soie,**   
** Car ja sans vous que j'aim tres loyaument,**   
** Ne sans Amours, emprendre nel saroie.**   
**(Translation:**   
**Lady, I am one of those who willingly endures**   
**your wishes, so long as I can endure;**   
**but I do not think I can endure it for long**   
**without dying, since you are so hard on me**   
**as if you wanted to drive me away from you,**   
**so I should never again see the great and true beauty**   
**of your gentle body, which has such worth**   
**that you are of all good women the best.**   
**Alas! thus I imagine my death.**   
**But the pain I shall have to bear**   
**would be sweet, if I could only hope,**   
**that before my death, you let me see you again.**   
**Lady, if ever my heart undertakes anything**   
**which may honor or profit my heart,**   
**it will come from you, however far you may be,**   
**for never without you, whom I love very loyally,**   
**nor without Love, could I undertake it or know it.)**   
**----**

**Jareth stared out his window overlooking his**   
**labyrinth, HIS world. How it toppled before him. The**   
**once vast and lush existance was now awash with death**   
**and destruction. His labyrinth was dying because of**   
**his neglect. All he knew/felt/breathed/lived was**   
**sorrow.Sorrow and despair. He no longer had the want,**   
**the spark, to even care. His hopes shattered,his**   
**dreams gone. She took them with her when he left.**   
**Shattered his life like her shattered crystal ballroom**   
**dream. She was his life and he was content to watch**   
**her from afar pining for his love, the one who had all**   
**his devotion even if she didnt know it. He knew soon**   
**he would die if something did not change. For when his**   
**Labyrinth finally died so would he pass on. Him, the**   
**all immortal Jareth would die with his magic,**   
**forgotten. She had cursed him with her words. Damned**   
**him to his lonely existance,unable to call to her. He**   
**could call out her name at night as his nightmares**   
**plagued him, but even then it was the only agony of**   
**his loss in his voice. He would die a happy man to see**   
**her beautiful form in the flesh once again; to feel**   
**her fingers caress his face. He cried out in pain as**   
**his heart broke again as it had so many times before**   
**when he though of her. His beloved. His Sarah. He**   
**slumped onto his bed and wept into his pillows before**   
**falling into a fitful slumber of the usual nightmares.**   
  
  
  


**=====**   
**TBC**


End file.
